1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for sorting and feeding a plurality of objects, and more particularly to an apparatus for sequentially sorting and feeding candies in a specific orientation for packaging in a parallel arrangement at high speed.
2. Related Background Art
Many popular candies, snacks and other foodstuffs are often packaged together in multiple flavor or multiple color groupings. These groupings are often packaged in single, in-line rows or what is commonly referred to in the art as "stickpacks". An example of such a candy arranged in a stickpack is a Starburst.RTM. fruit candy. Other types of candies, especially those having block shapes, like chocolates and the like, are also packed in stickpacks.
It has been a problem that the existing techniques for packaging stickpacks require excessive amounts factory floor space and complicated equipment. Another problem is that the speed of sorting candies in existing equipment is quite slow. In addition, physical monitoring of the equipment is necessary in order to prevent candies from jamming within the equipment. When jamming occurs, the equipment must be shut down and an operator summoned to un-jam the candies by hand. These problems result in an economically unsatisfactory overall candy making and packaging operation.